Semblance
by The Mocking J
Summary: Flora goes out clothes shopping one day. When she comes home, she reminds Luke of someone... (PL6 SPOILERS. Contains some Aria/Luke, Flora/Luke).


**[[**_**If you're impatient as me, you've probably already spoiled yourself with Azran Legacies. You may have seen the tearful ending and the awesome cut-scenes. There's one scene in particular where Team Layton enters London and goes shopping. Emmy helps Aria (the "living mummy" girl from the ice) choose some new clothes, presumably to disguise her from Targent. Luke looks awestruck- or extremely pleased, at least- when he sees Aria's new outfit. **_**(See cover picture.)**

_**I noticed some similarities between Aria and Flora and decided to write a oneshot from Luke's point of view. This takes place just after Curious Village with **__**spoilers**__** for Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies as well as Curious Village.**_**]]**

* * *

Semblance

"We're back!" Flora's voice chimed from the hallway.

Placing his teacup on the table, Professor Layton went out to greet Flora and Rosa. Luke remained seated, still trying to decipher the sliding puzzle the professor had given him ten minutes ago.

Earlier that day, Flora had been pouring through her cupboard, fretting over how its contents were quite limited. Luke didn't see any problem with the coral dress Flora usually wore— he always thought she looked pretty. However, Flora was worried she wouldn't fit in with her peers (perhaps more than most adolescent girls) unless she followed the mainstream fashions. Though she never demanded new clothes, she was clearly accustomed to fine apparel due to her family's wealthy background. Unfortunately Professor Layton didn't have much time (or the expertise) to assist Flora in this area. Hearing about the Flora's plight, the professor's housekeeper had offered... or rather,_ insisted,_ on taking her shopping in London. Like a doting grandmother, Rosa had taken a shine to Flora and wanted to spoil her.

"_You, _organise a teenager's wardrobe_?" _Rosa had laughed in the professor's face. "That's coming from the man who can't even organise his own office. No, no, you just leave Flora to me. The little dear deserves to see more of the city. Oh, she'll love the high street..."

While the ladies were out, the professor and Luke had passed the whole day doing puzzles together and reminiscing past adventures. Luke couldn't believe how far he'd come with his mentor since their first meeting in Misthallery. They'd unravelled the secrets of the Spectre's Flute, discovered the eternal kingdom of Ambrosia, and protected the city of Monte d'Or. In their greatest mystery of the Azran Legacies they'd probably just about saved the entire world. Despite this, Luke didn't like to dwell on the matter because he was forced to remember the people who had parted with them. He often missed Emmy, even after what she had done. He felt guilty for despising Desole all those years when it turned out the masked man's intentions weren't pure evil. But mostly, Luke regretted saying goodbye to Aria before he'd really gotten the chance to know her...

Following Emmy's departure, the professor received a letter regarding an inheritance dispute that led him and Luke to a curious village. That was where they'd encountered the Golden Apple, waiting up in her tower.

One could say Flora had spent most of her life stuck inside a giant safety bubble; the unknown world outside St Mystere continued to move and grow, meanwhile the secluded village stood suspended in time, its automaton citizens never aging. Besides Bruno (the robots' caretaker), Flora had been the only living human there. Due to this, she was inexperienced with society and meeting different people.

When Professor Layton became Flora's guardian, Luke was welcoming towards her as any true gentleman should be. Though the boy had been bursting with questions on the drive back from St Mystere to London, he let Flora sleep, watching her occasionally.(She appeared as peaceful as the frozen mummy girl they'd found that day in Snowrassa...)

As the Laytonmobile entered the thriving metropolis that was England's capital, Flora's eyes were wide with amazement, unable to believe this was her new home. (Again, Luke was reminded of his lost friend...)

_She ran out of the alley and gasped, her cerulean irises beholding alien infrastructures. Her senses were instantly assaulted by the components of a modern civilisation: the echo of abundant footfall across concrete walkways, the fragrance of food from nearby shops and restaurants, the din of a thousand voices and vehicles along the roads, the slight acrid taste of polluted air... And there were humans— so many of them, garbed in different attire. _

_The Earth had changed greatly during her deep slumber. _

It had taken Flora some time to adapt to the city. Every now and then, she would jump at the noise of a car horn or shy away from strangers standing on street corners. She rarely strayed far from the professor's side.

Noticing how vulnerable Flora naturally was, Luke had made a silent promise to protect her. He was happier whenever she was with them (even if the professor left her behind for her own safety).

Luke couldn't bear to lose another person he cared about.

But he knew Rosa wouldn't let anything happen to Flora, so he'd felt completely fine today...

That was, until Flora walked into the kitchen to show him the new outfit she had gotten.

"What do you think, Luke?"

The girl wore black trainers, light green shorts and a peach hooded top. In her hair, there was even the same cerulean coloured ribbon.

_She looked just like... like... _

Luke was speechless at the sight of her. He gaped; his mouth opened and shut but no words emerged

"I-is it alright?" She asked worriedly, glancing down at her clothes. She tugged on her ponytail. "Maybe I should have kept my red ribbon in..."

Luke swallowed past the tears forming in the back of his throat. "N-no... I mean, _yes!_ You look... really nice. Honestly, Ar... _Flora._"

Relieved at finally receiving his approval, Flora smiled. "Thank you, Luke."

She had such a sweet, serene smile.

Just like Aria.


End file.
